


Faceless, Nameless

by kiefercarlos



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 04:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11867085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Jude gets some important advice from an unknown source.





	Faceless, Nameless

Some people come into your life and make a difference and they're always around when you need them. Some people though, they're only a nameless face on the street. Or in Jude's case the bus stop. He was only sitting there waiting for his lift home. Home, that wasn't something he thought he'd think anytime soon.

But living with Stef and Lena, it was home. They loved him, and the other kids loved him. Even Callie was settling. He was still bothered by something though. They had said that they wanted to adopt him and Callie, but did he really want that. He'd heard Callie talking, when they thought he was in bed. Their father was out of prison but he hadn't come to collect them. That had been bothering him a lot lately. Why didn't he come for them, if he was out of prison?

"Penny for your thoughts?" Came a voice and Jude lifted his head and watched as a man sat down a few seats away, dumping a large camping bag at his feet. "Nothing. I'm just a bit torn at the moment." Jude admitted, this man seemed nice enough, he could admit that much.

"Ah, family trouble. I get that." The man said as silenced again filled the space. "My foster family wants to adopt me, but my father might come back for me. I don't know what I should do?" Jude questions aloud in the quiet street. The man looks over at him and scoots up a few seats.

"The question isn't who you love the most, or who loves you the most. The big question here is does this adopted family want you? If your father is out there and could come back for you, then he would have by now surely?" The man says gently and Jude nods his head silently.

A bus slowly chugs down the street. The man stands up, grabbing his bag. "Does your father know about the adoption. Maybe he just thinks you're better off somewhere happy and safe." He says as the bus pulls to a stop and he climbs on. Jude watches the bus go and thinks over the man's words.

A few minutes later and Lena's car pulls up. He climbs into the back and smiles and nods at Callie. "What changed your mind?" She asks quietly and Jude looks out of the window and a small smile graces his features. "A stranger." He said and Callie scrunched up her brows at him, but just shook her head and pulled him into her side, kissing his head.

They were going to be a family after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments appreciated.  
> I don't write a lot of Fosters, but this is a little one I managed to complete and upload.
> 
> Looking for a Beta. Drop a line if interested.


End file.
